


Midnight Blue

by CallMeHux



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions Callie Cartwig, mentions Marcus Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHux/pseuds/CallMeHux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Drabble is for the May Flash Fiction for the Bellarke FanFiction Blog for the prompt epistolary.</p><p>Three letters that Bellamy Blake has received throughout his life and one he wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Blue

When he was eleven, the first letter Bellamy ever got came through the slats of the fence. In the neatest version of her eight year-old scrawl, after the latest fight in the Griffin household, Clarke wrote:

_Will you run away with me?_

He checked the yes box, then asked for Callie and Marcus' permission to sleep out in the backyard. He and Clarke made a little camp behind the shed, by the big lavender bush, and he told her the story of Persephone.

When he was away at college, he got another letter. Standing by his mailbox, he opened the hand-addressed envelope to find a single line, meticulously written with a familiar blue crayon. Clarke wrote:

_Will you go to prom with me?_

He checked the yes box, then used his birthday gift to fly home for the weekend and rent a tux. They spent the night teasing each other, but at 1am she told him the story of Finn and fell asleep in his arms.

When his tour in Iraq was almost up, just sixty-eight hours away from boarding a plane to go home, he got a letter, a simple one-line note drawn in crayon. Clarke wrote:

_Will you marry me?_

He checked the yes box, then flew home and looked for the telltale blonde head in the crowd that met them at the tarmac. After he hugged her so tightly she yelped, he handed over the note, with a line he'd added hastily when he saw her from the plane window.

_Will you marry me tomorrow?_

She checked the yes box.


End file.
